


Hiding something

by jinmilk



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinmilk/pseuds/jinmilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip has been missing for a while, so naturally (out of curiosity only and nothing else) Virus goes to find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding something

Virus let out a deep sigh.

He sat on his bed and ruffled his hand through his messy blonde hair, before readjusting his skewed glasses. Absent-mindedly, he reached out for the expensive wine sat alone upon his spotless black desk. It had been quite a while since Virus had last seen Trip, and this was approximately the 15th day that he had attended work unaccompanied. It wasn’t unusual for people to question the two about their relationship and the fact that they were always together, yet lately Virus had endured an endless bombardment of queries as to where his partner was and why they weren’t by each other’s sides for once. 

In all reality, he didn’t know.

He told himself that he didn’t care. Trip wasn’t his friend, nor his enemy. He wasn’t anything. Virus never asked the tall rigid male to start following him and dressing like him. Trip just did, probably because he felt like it.  
Although he had no problem with this, occasionally Virus’ curiosity could not be tamed. Sometimes he wished that he could know what the other was thinking, maybe find out more about Trip, but he knew that this happening was unlikely. If there was one thing that he was certain about, it was that Trip was an individual being with a unique thought process. His ‘twin but not twin’ was to be left to his own devices, and needed to be allowed to carry on with his own life.

Even though he knew all of this, he didn’t feel at ease. Despite the fact that he didn’t really care about his partner, Virus felt overwhelmed by all of the questions rushing through his slightly intoxicated mind. Not worried but only slightly unsettled, Virus swiftly knocked back the rest of his wine and stood up. He firmly placed his glass back down on the table, and left his bedroom.

Tapping footsteps sliced through the empty silence in the long, dark corridor. He paced calmly with his hands loosely tucked in to his trouser pockets, not taking any time to admire the intricate ornaments or expensive paintings.

Recently, the pair had decided that adorning their home with ridiculously overpriced furniture and décor could be fun, but after starting they both lost interest almost instantaneously. There was a clear point where you could see evidence of this, as the furnishings suddenly stopped some way down the corridor. Virus had almost even come to despise the extravagant portraits and glass figurines, but removing them would require too much time. Not to mention, it would also be ludicrously boring. 

Finally reaching the tall black door that hid Trip’s room, Virus came to a halt. Between him and Trip was almost an unspoken rule of privacy. Entering his room would definitely be crossing the line, and this could rile a bad situation between the two. Virus took time to remind himself that he had no concerns or cares for Trip, especially any worries about maintaining their unspoken relationship. 

He just wanted to know what would make a man conceal himself in his own bedroom for over two weeks.  
With less than a hint of hesitation, Virus gently pushed the silver plated handle of the door down and stepped inside.

As soon as he was in, he completely immersed himself in the unusual surroundings. The only time that he had ever seen Trip’s room before was when they were allocated by Toue inc. in to the area, and moved into the house together. Back then, the bed was neatly made up and the desk sat alone to the left of the room, clear and clean. The rest of the space was relatively empty and the walls and floor were shiny and polished.

Now, black and white bedding lay strewn across the space. Clothes messily hung over bedposts, cluttering the room and making it appear considerably smaller. Enormous dishes containing cakes and sweets of all colours and flavours were scattered around. Most of the food had been either mashed up or half eaten, as if a child had played with it and then lost interest shortly after. The most significant feature of Trip’s room was the faint stench of stale sweat. It wasn’t an entirely unpleasant smell, but was a positive indication that Trip had honestly stayed in here and not left the room. He wasn’t anywhere to be seen though.

Virus fully understood that he was standing on dangerous territory, yet there was no point in turning around after he had come this far. Trip was not in sight, so he assumed him to be in the bathroom. Still scanning the area around him, Virus clumsily leaped around the heaps of Trip’s belongings and proceeded to the bathroom door. Sighing again, he opened the door to the next room by only a crack, and peered in as slowly and quietly as possible.

Inside of the bathroom, an even thicker musk hung in the air. Hot steam clung to the mirror and walls; it was evident that someone had just used the shower. Small, deep moans echoed from the other side of the room. Virus wiped the condensed water off of his glasses with the sleeve of his shirt, so that he could have a better look. Sat against the wall was a large figure, his face out of vision; his shock of damp, messy blonde hair was all that could be seen. Trip was nestling himself in a piece of familiar clothing – Virus’ underwear. Immediately opening his mouth once he noticed this, Virus tried to comprehend all of the questions rushing through his head. How on earth had Trip got hold of them? He had noticed them go missing a while ago, but thought nothing of it. Before any words could come out, Virus made a conscious effort to shut his jaw. He would just stay quiet for now, and watch.

The younger male looked slightly thinner and paler than usual, and wore nothing but a white shirt, which he seemed to not even have gotten far enough to button up properly. He was sprawled out in an untidy fashion on the floor with his long legs wide open. His hand was clumsily pumping up and down his shaft in between them as he continued to occasionally gasp or moan, the sounds muffled from pressing his face into the boxers. 

He obviously hadn’t noticed the other presence in the room.

Virus couldn’t help but stand and stare, his face mostly blank but with slight frown lines in the corners. Trip’s body looked so pathetic and vulnerable compared to the normal sturdy muscular physique he had. It was clear that he had not eaten properly for days, and even his actions seemed tired and desperate.

His hand slowed down after a short amount of time, and eventually he stopped altogether. It was evident that he hadn’t come yet – there was nothing more than a sparkling bead of precum of the tip of his dick. He panted heavily, before suddenly knocking his head back and taking deep breaths. Once his breathing returned to normal, Trip hazily opened his eyes. He couldn’t see much in the foggy room, but one thing caught his eye –

Virus?

Trip’s eyes immediately widened, but he quickly forced a calm expression onto his face. The last thing he would ever want was for Virus to catch him looking flustered.

“Oh, Trip” Virus cooed, with a mildly enthusiastic expression as he sauntered through the door.

“I didn’t realise that you were the underwear thief.”

Trip looked to the floor, avoiding eye contact with his partner. He could feel shame and embarrassment welling up in the pit of his stomach, and he had to try his hardest to hide it. Suddenly, a hollow laugh pierced the silence. Virus strolled right up to Trip, and bent at the waist slightly so that they were face-to-face.

“I have to admit though, this isn’t an entirely unpleasant sight.”

Trip opened his mouth to speak, but before any words could come out, Virus had already come down on top of him, straddling him roughly. He decided that it was worth having a bit of fun while he was here. Tracing his long, elegant fingertips down Trip’s exposed and still moist chest, he brushed over the slightly prominent ribs and outlined muscles. Trip made an effort to discreetly push Virus’ underwear away in hope that they would be forgotten, but before he could, Virus had noticed and snatched them from Trip’s huge hands. Trip responded by glaring at Virus angrily.

“Why did you come into my room?” Trip growled, confused about his housemate’s sudden actions and attitude. Virus had never acted this way towards him before. He suddenly raised his arms to push the other off, but his poor half-hearted attempts were useless.

“Why have you stayed in here for over two weeks?” Virus shot back. “Why were you jacking off with your face in my clothing?”

Hesitating slightly before he spoke, Trip finally sighed and opened his mouth.

“I can’t help it. It’s a natural thing, I suppose. I didn’t want to bother you so I kept it away.”

Virus gazed at Trip with his head cocked to the side, before straightening it again and moving so close to the bigger male that their noses were almost touching.

“So you thought it would be a good idea to lock yourself in here and jerk all your problems away?”

“I suppose you could say that.”

Trip stared straight back into Virus’ eyes without a single blink. He felt no mixed emotions anymore. Virus had seen, it was too late to hide or worry about anything. All that there was left to find out was what was about to happen next. When Virus smiled at him though, he couldn’t help feeling just a speck of relief.

“You’ve spoken enough, Trip.”

Without another word, Virus scrunched up the boxers and jammed them into Trip’s mouth. Gagging at the sudden gesture, Trip winced but didn’t make an effort to remove them and bit down hard instead. Virus shed his jacket and yanked off his plaid tie, before wrapping it tightly around Trip’s large bony wrists behind his back. He got a small muffle in response, but it was unclear what Trip had tried to say. Shrugging, he continued to brush his hands over the upper half of Trip’s body. He stopped just above his nipple, and glanced up mischievously before bringing his face to it. 

Beads of sweat began to trickle down Trip’s taut skin as the moisture in the air clung to him. The wet muscle of Virus’ tongue roughly sucked at and flicked over his now hardened nipple. As if he couldn’t make up his mind, he occasionally stopped and swooped over to the other side. The teasing seemed to go on forever, and saliva was almost dripping from Trip’s chest when Virus suddenly decided to move his attention elsewhere. The underwear in his mouth stifled his grunts as sharp nails dragged down his back, and he could do nothing but watch as Virus put on a show beneath him of dragging his long thin tongue over every nook and cranny of his upper body. 

“You like this, don’t you. Pervert. I should have known what you were doing all that time behind my back.”

Virus chuckled and licked his lips as he leaned slightly backwards and began unbuttoning his own shirt. Trip could do nothing but greedily watch with darkened eyes. This was definitely what he wanted – no, more than he could ever even dream of. However, he knew it wasn’t going to be plain sailing either, especially if it carried on like this. Before he could dwell on it any further, a spark set off in his lower half as the smaller man began to rock his hips. He grabbed onto Trip’s shoulders, and pushed himself down to increase the friction as he dragged himself over his once again hardened crotch. 

Trip struggled and growled, his arms frantically tugging at their restraints and his feet shuffling, pushing him harder against the cold tiled wall. His lower body ached dangerously, as it wasn’t long ago that his dick got an unfinished pounding from his own hand. If Virus carried on with his games, Trip would come early. He couldn’t risk giving Virus the idea that he had some sort of premature ejaculation problem or something, unless he wanted to be ridiculed for the rest of his life.

Trying to avoid catching Virus’ attention, Trip widened his mouth and using his tongue, slowly worked the item of clothing out. It was almost painful and left his throat dry and stinging, but if he wanted to avoid an early finish, this was the only way. As Virus cradled his hips forward once again and leaned himself into the other, Trip took his opportunity. He let go of the underwear with his mouth, and sunk his teeth deep into the join of Virus’ neck and shoulder. Virus gasped and froze, the pain spreading through him. His expression quickly turned to a smirk, even though his wound occasionally flickered with pain as Trip lapped up the blood.

“Were you bored? Should I hurry up?”

Virus roughly shoved Trip in the chest and stood up. He yanked off his belt, which he playfully whipped Trip’s chest with before letting it fall to the floor with a metallic clunk. “That was for misbehaving.” He giggled, as he pulled his trousers and underwear off. He kicked them aside and shamelessly walked back up to Trip. 

“Open wide.”

Trip gave a panicked yelp as Virus grabbed a chunk of hair at the back of his head, and yanked it down before thrusting his hard cock into Trip’s open mouth. Tears blurred his vision as Virus’ cock went in and out, his head being pushed and pulled forwards and backwards. He gagged as it repeatedly hit the back of his throat, but seeing the blush spread across his partners cheeks almost made up for the pain. Virus let out tiny whimpers every now and then. His eyelids fluttered and his lips parted as he felt Trip’s hot, wet mouth slide over him. His knees began to buckle slightly as ripples of pleasure spread throughout him, but he knew that this was to be only the start of the night's escapade. With a sigh, he let go of Trip’s hair and pulled out of his mouth.

Panting heavily, Trip looked up at Virus’ reddened face. During the ordeal, he became increasingly frustrated – sexually and at the fact that he was blatantly being toyed with. Not to mention that his throat burned from the abuse. He had long given up trying to keep any dignity, and he had no strength to get his way by force. Asking was probably his only option.

“Let me do you.” He grunted. “I want to do you now. I want to be in charge”.

“Oh, is that so?”

Virus was surprised to hear Trip speak, as he had kept quiet for a long time. However, he brushed it off quickly. He lowered himself, and answered Trip’s quizzical gaze with a stern one. Leaning forward, he flicked his tongue around Trip’s ear and whispered “You’re weak and pathetic. I’m topping today.” Without a second to spare, Virus flipped Trip onto his front so that his rear stuck up in the air, and without use of hands to protect himself, his face hit the floor. He angrily growled at being so suddenly manhandled – being larger and stronger than average, this was not something that had happened before. He felt his hands being untied, and they tingled as the blood started to flow again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short work, I plan on eventually writing at least one more chapter to round everything up! It's only a short drabble and has been sitting in a folder on my desktop for about a year since I last worked on it, so I figured it was time to post - enjoy <3


End file.
